warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Promises (One-shot)
"We promised we'd be there for each other." "I've made a mistake." "I wouldn't call murder a mistake." "I did it for us..." Summary Irispetal and Darkstorm always had issues. So one night, they meet, and talk about them. But old wounds are re-opened as Irispetal comes to terms with her relationship with Darkstorm, and finds out that promises are always broken. Promises It was rather dark. It was the middle of the night, so Irispetal assumed the darkness was reasonable. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, but that was all. It crunched when she stepped, but no cat seemed to notice. Her paw steps were wide, as she made her way out of camp. As she entered the glade, Irispetal stopped for a moment to smell the air. It reminded her of her kit hood, being born in late leaf-bare. It always made her happy when it was like this. No snowflakes fell, but she sat contently, waiting. She was not waiting long, as soon, a black tom stepped out of the shadows. Irispetal could see just how pale he was, and winced. The tom did not appear to notice. "Irispetal." He mewed, "It has been a while." "Likewise, Darkstorm." Irispetal replied, her voice surprisingly steady. Darkstorm mewed, "So, cough it up. What reason would you have to drag me out here at this hour?" The gray she-cat paused, before mewing, "We need to talk about us." "I see..." The tom mewed, "Can you be more specific?" Irispetal nodded, "I've been thinking. This relationship isn't working. We fought so hard for it... and now we're fighting each other." Darkstorm sighed, "It is like that. I used to wish I was MapleClan, just so we could truly be together. But now, I'm content with who I am. PineClan is home. And Shadeflutter means more to me than ever." Irispetal vaguely remembered a dark gray she-cat from several moons ago. She'd been fawning over Darkstorm, and now... she had him. "Besides," Darkstorm continued, "You have someone waiting on you... right?" She didn't. Irispetal really was still in love with the dark tom. But she could never say that, especially seeing how he had changed. She used to fantasize about joining PineClan, so their love could finally be recognized. She couldn't now. Not with Shadeflutter in his life. So, Irispetal resorted to lies. "I do. So that's the first promise broken." "The first promise?" Darkstorm inquired. Irispetal nodded, "We promised we'd never love another. We made several of these." Darkstorm looked away, his blue eyes sad, "That's two then. We also promised we'd always tell the truth to each other." "We did..." Irispetal echoed. This hurt. But she knew if they didn't settle it now, the ordeal would kill her. Darkstorm purred, "That's one thing done. Are we finished here? I want to go back to where it's warm." "Yes, yes, and your prey is always abundant." Irispetal shot back, her gaze weak. Darkstorm hissed, "It's true. And it's a far better world, as you're not in it." Irispetal nodded slowly, her heart beating faster. Darkstorm had always been so fierce. She'd loved it, when he used it to protect her. But now, she was scared of it. "All worlds are tainted." She mewed, unable to properly refute the argument. Darkstorm wasn't giving up, "You act so perfect. Like I'm the one who messed up in this relationship. Well, some of these problems are your fault!" "I know!" She shrieked, "I broke my promises too!" Tears began to leak, as she mewed, "I promised I'd never leave you behind. And I promised I'd always be faithful." The black tom nodded, "I refuse to forget Sunclaw. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Irispetal spat, "Well, what about Shadeflutter? I seem to remember a certain tom spending every waking second with her!" "That's different." Darkstorm mewed, but Irispetal knew she's hit a nerve. She decided to attack it again, "You broke both those promises yourself! You left me alone, just to save face with her! Don't try to dump guilt on me, when you're just as responsible as I am!" "Shut up!" He yowled, and his claws shot out. Instantly, Irispetal drew back, her hostility replaced with fear. "Don't..." She whispered. Darkstorm sighed, "I'm sorry. But we did promise we'd never hurt each other." You hurt me.'' Irispetal thought, but she said nothing. Snow had begun to fall, and she was getting colder. The black tom visibly shivered, "Sometimes, I wonder if we're the same pair of love-struck cats at our first Gathering." "We've changed..." Irispetal whispered. Darkstorm nodded, "Too much, and not enough at the same time." The two fell into silence, until Irispetal started coughing. "Are you alright?" Darkstorm asked. Irispetal mewed quickly, "Just swallowed a snowflake. Nothing serious." "No, you're hurt." The black tom mewed, and nosed her silver-gray fur. Instantly, she tensed, and Darkstorm drew back. Then he gasped, seeing the blood trickle down her neck. "Irispetal..." The she-cat swallowed, "That's another broken promise. You promised you would never hurt me. Do you remember when we fought? The worst time, I mean." Darkstorm nodded, and then his eyes widened, "Oh no... I know I cut you... but I didn't know it was that bad." Irispetal blinked, "I still have the wound. It won't go away. It's a reminder." "A reminder?" "That promises are always broken." Darkstorm sighed, "Was this meant to be? I told myself it was, but I haven't been sure in a long time." "I don't think I was ever sure." Irispetal replied, "If we're confessing, we might as well do it now." The black tom lay down on the snowy ground, "I've been foolish. I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for us." Irispetal looked away, "It's been a long time since I've felt brave. I've been so cowardly, and now... I don't even know if I still really love you." Deep in her heart, Irispetal knew she did, but she couldn't ever say that. Not after what had happened. "Heh." Darkstorm muttered, "Let's not forget that you broke the biggest promise. Our final promise." Irispetal stepped backwards, feeling her heart beating. The scar over her was going to open up, and she just couldn't bare it. "I...I... I really did..." Darkstorm sighed, "We promised we'd always be there for each other." "I've made a mistake." Irispetal did her best to keep herself steady, but her voice wavered. Darkstorm hissed bitterly, "I wouldn't call murder a mistake." "I did it for us..." There was a long silence, once more. Then, Darkstorm mewed, "So, you finally admit to breaking the final promise?" "Yes..." Irispetal croaked, "I do. I admit to everything." Darkstorm's voice grew lighter, "Thank you. You have released me. Now Shadeflutter and I... can finally be happy." Irispetal held back a sob, "Does it have to end like this?" "It was your choice to murder me." Darkstorm replied coldly. Then he faded away, into nothingness. "No!" Irispetal screeched, "Come back!" But it was too late. Darkstorm never came back. The snow was falling hard now, and Irispetal whispered to herself. "I never should have given up on you." Then, she fell over, into the mountain of snow, where she finally let herself die. ''The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics